vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Damon
' ' '''The relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore' over the years have changed from being best friends to enemies because of a vampire named Katherine Pierce. But they start to reconnect their old friendship thanks to Elena Gilbert, a human and Katherine's doppelgänger. Their rivalry still flairs up due to a relationships between Elena and Damon and Elena and Stefan Early History Damon and Stefan were born to Giuseppe Salvatore and an unnamed wife in Mystic Falls in the 1800s. They grew up being best friends but in 1864, a young woman came to stay at the Salvatore Estate, Katherine Pierce. Both brothers were smitten with her and a rivalry for her began. Unknown to them, Katherine was a vampire and she intended to turn them so they could all spend eternity together. She compelled them both to keep her secret as vampires were being hunted. Katherine chose Stefan over Damon. Damon was in love with her and drank her blood willingly as he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It is presumed that he was unaware Katherine was compelling Stefan to drink her blood as well. Stefan was blinded by her and thought that what was said about vampires couldn't be true because of her. He hinted to his father that he believed there was goodness in vampires, unintentionally driving Giuseppe to suspect that a vampire was in contact with his son and spiked his drink with vervain. In a heated moment, Katherine drank Stefan's blood and was instantly weakened by the vervain. Giuseppe came and had her taken away. Damon was furious with Stefan as he had made him promise not to say anything to their father. They decided to free Katherine but were both shot and killed in the process. Because they both had Katherine's blood in their systems, they started to transition into vampires themselves. Emily Bennett, Katherine's handmaiden, was a witch who created Lapis Lazuli which protected vampires from the sunlight. After waking up, Stefan realized that he was becoming a vampire along with Damon. Emily told him that to complete the transformation, he would have to drink human blood. The brothers decided to die instead because becoming a vampire was all for Katherine. Stefan went to see Giuseppe while Damon went to Fell's Church. Giuseppe, realizing that his son was a vampire, he decided to kill him but was gravely injured in the process. Stefan tried to help him but the blood was too much. Stefan drank his father's blood, becoming a full vampire. He compelled a young woman to follow him to Damon who had watched Katherine enter the church before it burned down. Stefan convinced a broken hearted Damon to drink her blood so they could be together forever. Becoming a full vampire, Damon, still upset that Katherine had chosen to turn Stefan promised his brother an eternity full of misery. Ever since the year 1864, Damon has followed his brother, bringing death and misery with him. Season One By 2009, both brothers seem to hate each other. While visiting Zach Salvatore, his nephew, Stefan came across a car crash. He saved a young girl, Elena Gilbert, by her father's request but was unable to save her parents. He was stunned to realize how much she looked like Katherine, and remained in Mystic Falls to get to know her better. Zach suspected that Stefan was behind the animal attacks in Mystic Falls, but after Vicki Donovan was attacked and her wound was a bite in the neck, Stefan realized there was another vampire in town: Damon Salvatore. The two not seen each other for 15 years. Stefan scolded his brother for attacking Vicki, but Damon said the problem would be for Stefan. Stefan wanted to know why he was back, Damon asked likewise; he saw sure the answer was one word: Elena . Feeling protective towards Elena, he warned Damon to stay away, but Damon's taunts about her and her blood angered Stefan greatly, and eventually he threw himself and Damon out of the window. Stefan warned Damon to stay away from Elena, something Damon took as an invitation. Stefan found Damon talking to Elena in the living room of his home. Elena was unsettled by the angry look in Stefan's eyes as he stared at his brother and left. Stefan had been to the hospital to erase Vicki's memory. Damon stated that if he didn't feed properly, compulsion wouldn't work properly. He mocked Stefan's high school student masquerade and that the closest he'd ever be to humanity is if he drank human blood. When Matt Donovan told Stefan his sister Vicki was missing, Stefan found that Damon had her at the top of a building. He tried to help Vicki but Damon compelled her to believe Stefan had attacked her, not himself. Damon tried to tempt his brother with her blood and even consented to let her run out into the street screaming "vampire" but Stefan said his life would be better off if he were dead as Damon would no longer be able to torment him. Seeing that he was getting nowhere with his brother, he erased Vicki's memory of the recent events and that an animal had really attacked her. Stefan tried to prove to Damon that he still had some humanity in him, but Damon attacked and killed William Tanner to prove against what Stefan hoped for in him. After tormenting Stefan's dream about Elena, Damon implied how weak Stefan was since he could easily get into his head. Angry, Stefan threw a blade into Damon's chest. Damon was unperturbed by Stefan's reaction. He notified Stefan that the "animal" that had been attacking the citizens had been caught. He cleaned up him mess so he could stay in Mystic Falls and have some fun with Elena. He made a list of why he was irresistible before sticking the knife in Stefan's chest. While watching the news, Stefan wondered to himself how he was going to stop Damon without becoming a full monster like him. He and Zach decided to stop him with vervain, something the Salvatores had been growing for generations. On the first try, Damon wasn't fooled and didn't drink the scotch spiked with vervain. Stefan then decided to spike Caroline's drink and when Damon drank her blood, he was weakened. Stefan took him home and he and Zach locked him in the basement. Though weak, Damon compelled Caroline Forbes to free him and he killed Zach while trying to kill her. Stefan had taken his ring so he couldn't go in the sun. He left the Salvatore Boarding House and went to the cemetery and fed on Vicki and her friends. He called Stefan and told him to give his ring back. He went to the Elena's house and she tried to stop him from coming in; he realized she knew about him. He gave Vicki some of his blood and broke her neck. Stefan tried to help her with her transitioning. Logan Fell found them but Damon killed him and took his ring from Stefan who was horrified that Vicki drank Logan's blood. Stefan and Damon kept her in their house. .]] Stefan tried to get her to life her life on the animal diet while Damon gave the opposite advise. He started to show her how to use her powers (such as super speed) and she sped away, escaping their reach. They started searching for her, but when she attacked Elena, Stefan staked her while Damon got rid of her body. Elena wanted Stefan to erase Jeremy's memory of the incident but Stefan knew he couldn't do it properly, so Damon volunteered. For Stefan's birthday, his friend Lexi came to celebrate. Damon, wanting the Founding Families to believe they got the vampire responsible for all the town's attacks, framed Lexi for a murder by compelling the victim's girlfriend to believe Lexi had done the crime. When Lexi fought the vervain in her system and almost attacked Sheriff Forbes (in self-defense), Damon staked her. Stefan was grief-stricken and furious with Damon for what he had done and they got into a fight, ending with Stefan plunging a stake into Damon, but not fatally. Damon had saved his life by what he had done, so Stefan spared his. While possessing her descendant Bonnie Bennett, Emily Bennett revealed the pact she had made with Damon. She would protect the vampires in the tomb if he protected her family. He did as she asked but she couldn't let him free the vampires for Katherine and destroyed her crystal which would help open the tomb. Infuriated by her actions that when she left Bonnie's body, he attacked Bonnie. Elena was horrified but was relieved when Stefan saved Bonnie's life. After being informed by Sheriff Forbes that another vampire was on the loose, Damon investigated and discovered it was Logan Fell whom he had killed. Logan shot Damon with wooden bullets and demanded to know who turned him, but Damon didn't have the answer. Damon called Stefan afterwards and told him the situation. When Logan kidnapped Caroline Forbes to blackmail her mother, he was subdued by Stefan and Damon. Stefan took Caroline home while Damon dealt with Logan who was eventually killed by Alaric Saltzman. Later that night, Elena found Stefan's picture of Katherine and left, leaving her necklace with vervain behind. She was attacked by a mysterious vampire, but was saved by Damon who took her to a bar in Georgia. Stefan tried to call her, but Damon answered the phone. Stefan gave Damon a firm warning about hurting Elena but Damon hung up. Angered and worried, Stefan threw his phone hard on the ground, presumably breaking it. Damon brought Elena safely back and Stefan finally explained to her what was going on. Stefan gave Elena the Gilbert Compass which tracks vampires. He managed to save her from the same mysterious vampire, Noah. He and Damon went to the 50's dance with Elena to keep an eye out for him. Noah threatened Elena with Jeremy's life if she didn't do as he said and got her to leave. She subdued him the best she could until the Salvatore brothers intervened. Stefan plunged a broken edge of a mop into Noah. Both brothers interrogated him and when he finally refused to say anymore, Damon gave the nod to Stefan who killed Noah. They saw the history teacher, Alaric Saltzman outside the room and Damon went and compelled him to forget, unaware that Alaric had vervain in his hand. Stefan and Damon spoke about the grimoire afterwards and Stefan promised to help Damon find it. Damon didn't believe him until Stefan said he just wanted Damon out of his life. However, Stefan told Elena that he couldn't let Damon get Katherine back and she promised to help him get the book before Damon. Damon didn't trust Stefan and went to Elena for a second judgment. She lied and told him Stefan could be trusted and he believed her, but continued to search for the grimoire on his own. Stefan and Elena eventually discovered it was in Giuseppe Salvatore's grave. Damon got Johnathan Gilbert's journal from Anna, another vampire trying to get into the tomb. He too figured out where the grimoire was and went to his father's tomb to find that Stefan and Elena had already dug it up from the grave. In order to get the book from Stefan, Damon grabbed Elena and forced his blood in her mouth, threatening to kill and turn her into a vampire. Stefan gave up the book for Elena's safety. Stefan took Elena home and went to get her some medicine when he heard from Jenna that Jeremy had brought Anna home. Stefan realized who she was and went back to Elena's room to find her gone. Stefan went back home and told Damon what happened, but Damon expressed his wishes of Elena's death as she still had his blood in her system. Stefan went to Bonnie's grandmother Sheila Bennett and she helped him located Elena and Bonnie who was also kidnapped by Anna's friend Ben McKittrick. Bonnie and Sheila agreed to open the tomb. Stefan, Damon and Elena were there when they did and Damon took Elena inside so the Bennetts wouldn't close the tomb. While Stefan took care of Ben, Anna went inside the tomb to look for her mother and used Elena's blood to revive her. Stefan managed to save her from Anna. Damon continued to search for Katherine but finally realized, to his own shock and rage, that she wasn't in the tomb and found out from Pearl, Anna's mother, that Katherine had escaped before the church was burned down and that she had known where he had been, but she didn't care. Heartbroken, Damon partied and drank himself out, much to Stefan's disapproval. Elena eventually learned that her mother, Isobel Saltzman, had been killed by Damon and turned into a vampire too. She was furious with him. Alaric, Isobel's husband was aware of who Damon was and what he did and confronted him, but Damon killed him and told Stefan to dispose of the body like he always had to. However, it was unnecessary as Alaric's ring resurrected him. Stefan, Elena, Matt Donovan and Caroline caught Damon making out with Matt's mother Kelly Donovan at the boarding house. After everyone had left, Stefan and Damon were attacked by Frederick and his girlfriend Bethanne. Stefan killed Bethanne and Frederick left afterwards, being forced to leave Bethanne's body to be disposed by the brothers. However, Frederick wanted revenge for Bethanne and kidnapped Stefan with the intention of slowly torturing him them killing him. Damon worked with Alaric to save him and after Elena fed Stefan her blood to save him, Stefan brutally killed Frederick. At the boarding house, Damon walked in on Stefan feeding on human blood that Damon had stolen from the blood bank. Season Two In Season 2, Damon and Stefan are at each others necks, because Damon kissed who he thought was "Elena" but turned out to be Katherine. Stefan was very angry and tried to start a fight in Elena's house, but Elena stops them and the tells Damon she would never kiss him and reassures Stefan that he is hers and she would never kiss Damon. Then the bond between them gets stronger Damon and Stefan stick together to not be involved with Katherine and this causes awkwardness between Elena and Damon as Elena hated Damon because he killed Jeremy. Later on, Elena was kidnapped and the brother's had to go rescue her. While in Damon's car Stefan tried to prompt Damon to confess his feelings for Elena. At he end of the episode Stefan apologizes to Damon for making him turn and said he just needed his big brother. Over the last few episodes the brother's seemed to have bonded and are working together peaceably, for now. But Damon is in love Elena, and Stefan knows it. Elena has seemingly forgiven Damon and they are currently friends again. But Damon is having problems fighting his feelings for her and it is inevitable that eventually this will cause greater problems between the temporarily united brothers.Even though Stefan already apologized and explained the reason for wanting Damon to turn, Damon just can`t hide his feelings for Elena and chooses her over him. He also declared to Stefan that he would willingly sacrifice Bonnie and anyone else who comes in the way of protecting only Elena. In the episode Klaus both Stefan and Damon fight over how to protect and that fact Damon doesn't like that Stefan is going with Elena plan. Season Three After Stefan left town with Klaus, Damon and Alaric start hunting him down. They meet again when Stefan discovers what Damon is up to, and to protect him from Klaus, he returns to town to convince him to stop. He killed Damon's girlfriend and made it clear that he should let him go. Quotes Season One :'Stefan: (turns around) Damon. :Damon: (smiles) Hello brother. :Stefan: When'd you get here? :Damon: Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school. :Stefan: It's been fifteen years, Damon. :Damon: Thank god! I couldn't take another day of the 90's. That horrible grunge look did not suit you. :Stefan: Why are you here now? :Damon: I could ask you the same question, but I'm pretty sure your answer could be summed up into one little word: Elena. :Stefan: She's not Katherine. :Damon: Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. :Stefan: Everywhere you go people die. :Damon: That's a given. :Stefan: Not here. I won't allow it. :Damon: I take that as an invitation. :-- Pilot. ---- :Damon: (after Stefan gets to the roof) Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies? :Damon: You have two choices: you can feed and make her forget, or you can let her run screaming "vampire" through the town square. :Stefan: Ugh, that's what this is about, you want to expose me? :Damon: (seeing that Stefan's not getting it) No! I want you to remember who you are! :Stefan: Why?! So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what feels like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go, let her tell everyone vampires that have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you. :Stefan: What are you up to? :Damon: That's for me to know and for you to "dot, dot, dot" (...). :-- The Night of the Comet. ---- :Damon: How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives. '''Stefan:What are you doing here? Damon: I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us. Stefan:: You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon. Damon: Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck. :-- Friday Night Bites : ---- :: :Damon: Do you know how easy it was to get in your head just now? You really need to get some human blood, it might even the playing field. :Damon: (pulls knife out of his chest) Alright, I deserved that. :Damon: Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift. (sticks the knife in Stefan's chest) :Stefan: What's going on? :Damon: (stops choking Zach) Having a family moment, Stefan. Some quality time. :Stefan: Why are you even going? :Damon: Well I think it's fitting, we were at the very first one, remember? :Damon: My goodness I've driven you to drink. :Damon: It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud. :Stefan: Yes. Being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness. :Damon: You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink and celebrate. :Damon: (picks up Stefan's picture of Katherine) 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her. :Stefan: My happiness was short lived, as you well know. :Damon: I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek, when what she really wanted was... oh well. Here's to history repeating itself. :Stefan: I knew I couldn't spike your drink. So I spiked hers. :-- Family Ties. ---- :Damon: It's Founder's Day. I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl. :--''Founder's Day'' Season Two :Stefan: Because you feel something for her, because you actually care. And I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally after all of this time willing to feel something. She will try to break you. She will try to break us. And how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. :-- The Return. ---- :Stefan: You’re not gonna kill her. :Damon: Don’t give me that goody-goody crap. :Stefan: Because I am. :-- Masquerade. Season Three :Damon: Dear diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today, I told him it was Joe. That lie...will haunt me...forever. :Stefan: What do you want? :Damon: I was hoping we could hang, you know a little brother bonding i know we dont actually hang out we team up, we join forces activate our wonder twin powers. :-- "1912". Gallery Season 1 Salvg.jpg Stefan and Damon 2.jpg DamonStefanSeeElena.jpg Stefan and damon history repeating 17.png Stefan and damon history repeating 18.png normal_016jjjj.jpg 007.jpg Brothers saving Katherine.png|the Salvatore brothers are saving Katherine Cute Stefan.jpg|Stefan on the 1st day of school tumblr_m3nmdbjsvd1rodwl4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3l52tduXx1qbhri8o1_500.gif tumblr_m3l52tduXx1qbhri8o2_500.gif tumblr_m3lzkdquf61r6gk4zo1_500.gif tumblr_m40zesuKAn1rvhr2ko1_500.gif tumblr_m44ti7yXjH1r5xmn8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxuxiectQ41qif4s5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lzqx3emANx1r6kc3po1_500.gif tumblr_lns21tX88C1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_lq1258PevG1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_ls24ruWqGh1qfm1b5o1_500.gif tumblr_llgigviRIW1qfw4q0o1_500.gif 532868 3327164373801 1109182346 3374400 660118376 n.jpg tumblr_m4cz1gbVtE1qzkj4to1_500.jpg tumblr_m4kyqh1LLy1rpdrf1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qhkdw4Cp1rpdrf1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo1_250.gif tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo2_250.gif Season 2 BraveNewWorld.jpg Stedemtalk.jpg TheReturn04.jpg TheReturn05.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-12.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-14.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-16.jpg KillOrBeKilled1.jpg Rose00.jpg Rose01.jpg Rose02.jpg Rose03.jpg Rose05.jpg Ehjvbjk.jpg vlcsnap-00010.jpg salvatores.jpg tumblr_lku3weL5ki1qc4i52o1_500.gif tumblr_ls9aaq8hNY1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lr241cjwzi1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_lrs2slCQRp1qmjgxno1_500.jpg tumblr_ls24mjAzEv1qfm1b5o1_500.gif tumblr_lopcdt1aSh1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_lkr4oc7cdh1qfw4q0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljp50cDPkT1qfw4q0o1_500.gif tumblr_lkr8h1hsnj1qbs57qo1_500.gif tumblr_ll51p9tA3J1qg0xmvo1_500.gif tumblr_ll450nuWAd1qg0xmvo1_500.gif Tumblr m3k5knM3jO1rtwqsro1 500.gif tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo9_250.jpg tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3op5irjwv1rqcxl9o1_250.gif tumblr_luxx05fz8q1r5z1y1o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltpb2x2H0d1r5z1y1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkrax6AFDx1qdj3v6o1_500.gif 532868 3327164373801 1109182346 3374400 660118376 n.jpg tumblr_m4q8zmrUYg1rsd924o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4vrzqXqNh1qeysf2o1_500.gif tumblr_m4vrzqXqNh1qeysf2o2_500.gif tumblr_m4yb5u4jwS1rsj5clo1_500.gif tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo3_250.gif tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo4_250.gif tumblr_m5971xoUQW1ql0dkmo1_500.jpg Season 3 Damon_stefan_1912_186.jpg|Damon and Stefan's first meeting in 1912 after 50 years. Damon stefan 1912 186.jpg DamonundStefan1912.jpg Damonustefan1.jpg Damonustefan3.jpg Damonustefan4.jpg Damonustefan5.jpg Damonustefan6.png Ehjvbjk.jpg 5n5n5n5n5n5.png 9878979797898.png 6j6j6j6j6j6j.png Brother Bond.jpg|Brothers having each other's back tumblr_m3lfmr2qFw1qmqaweo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m2b3V0KW1rvrllpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvach6ezem1r0obs4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m074RDyw1rr25avo1_500.gif tumblr_m3lxmf6aea1qj6bzso1_500.png tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo7_250.jpg tumblr_m40dpywX7S1r8vuujo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42wwh01jH1r4iquvo1_500.gif tumblr_m44emaP7EA1ro258io1_500.gif tumblr_lt3rb7y9Hq1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_ltrhwbrrfS1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lryl9cWygy1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lu7or9tZxW1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_m30cv0Ju631ruug5ko1_500.jpg tumblr_m44t0fRrmT1rt0ih2o1_500.gif 532868 3327164373801 1109182346 3374400 660118376 n.jpg Tumblr lyu5ua49rF1r82etvo1 500.gif tumblr_lz0cw9mnHU1r2b2rao1_500.jpg tumblr_lz0cw9mnHU1r2b2rao2_500.jpg tumblr_m3z1u7yiak1r8p9foo1_500.gif tumblr_m499t0ezWp1qeaahko1_500.gif Sb.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Cast-New-HQ-stefan-and-elena-.jpg Stefan-Damon.jpg The vampirre diaries.jpg T.V.D.jpg The vampy diaries.jpg tumblr_m4w4hen6Hn1rwih6go1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yjrf4BIn1qk5ucyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yk2s5pPp1qifhfvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo5_250.gif tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo6_250.gif Trivia * On the show, Stefan and Damon die from bullet wounds because their father shot and killed them. In the book however, the brothers kill each other with swords. * On both the show and the book, Katherine faked her death. * In the book, she pretended to commit suicide with going into the sun with her ring. The truth was, she put her best dress in the sun with ashes from the fireplace and her ring. She made herself a necklace with Lapis. Stefan and Damon fought over the ring, and eventually killed each other with swords. * On the show, Katherine planned to imprison 26 vampires in a tomb to be burned to death while she escaped Mystic Falls. Stefan and Damon were killed by their father while trying to rescue her. * In the series, Damon was always mentioned as more diabolical, and Stefan was always mentioned as the good brother. Ironically, Stefan is actually the only character who permanently killed someone close to Elena (Vicki Donovan). Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship